


How Was Your Summer?

by antivillain (museofspeed)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/antivillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel are back from their summer vacation, but there's something different about them. Their classmate Sammy is determined to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Was Your Summer?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chris for beta-reading it for me!

The Pines twins had always been a little odd. In Mabel it was charming, all bright colors and hand knit sweaters and smiles for everyone. In Dipper it was off-putting, since no one _seriously_ believed in ghosts once they hit middle school, and if they had doubts they sure didn’t admit it and they _definitely_ didn’t argue with the teacher. They’d always been full of surprises, but nothing _too_ surprising. Just enough to spice up a boring day. 

When they entered school on the first day of eighth grade, there was something _different_ about them. Sammy frowned, looking at them from around her locker door. Something in how they moved, maybe, the sureness of their stride, and… did Dipper have _muscles_ now? She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she didn’t have time before Mabel saw her and waved with all the same enthusiasm she’d always had. Maybe Sammy had imagined it. She grinned and waved back, and Mabel bounded over, Dipper following more sedately, just like usual.

“Sammy!” Mabel shouted, wrapping her in a hug. Dipper nodded from behind her. He had a different hat now. Not the one with the star he’d been wearing since second grade, but one of those leather and fur ones that looked way too hot for September in California. Maybe that was what was different. “Do you have art class period three? How was your summer?”

“It was great! Camp, you know?” She shrugged. “How about you two? Just stay around here again?”

Dipper shook his head. “We went up to our great uncle’s place in Oregon.”

“I knit 67 sweaters!” Mabel said.

“Grunkle Stan made us go _fishing_ ,” Dipper said, rolling his eyes.

“And he taught a bear to drive!” Mabel grinned, catching Dipper’s eyes, and the two of them started snickering, sharing a joke they didn’t seem to have any intention of letting Sammy in on. Considering they were talking about teaching a bear to drive, she had to assume there was some joke happening. Their great uncle couldn’t have _literally_ taught a bear to drive.

“All in all, pretty uneventful,” Dipper said. Mabel started snickering again and punched him in the arm. Dipper winced. Maybe he hadn’t gained that much muscle. Or Mabel was just as muscular as ever under her sweater.

“Still gotta be better than school, right?” Sammy said. 

Dipper and Mabel exchanged another look and shrugged in sync. Then Mabel’s face lit up and she grabbed Dipper’s wrist. “Oh my gosh it’s _Arlene!_ ARLENE, HI!”

And the two of them were off, leaving Sam blinking after them. It had been a pretty normal interaction, besides the driving bear and the fact that knitting 67 sweaters in one summer should be impossible, but she couldn’t get over the weird feeling that they were _different._

“Oh my god, you’re not staring at _Dipper Pines,_ are you?” Mattie slung an arm around Sammy from behind, smirking. “If you’re trying to make me jealous, you could at least have higher standards than that.”

Sammy rolled her eyes, turning towards Mattie. “Ew, not like _that._ I just… there’s something different about the Pines twins. Have you noticed?”

Mattie shrugged. “I try to pay as little attention to those two as possible, honestly. Come on, let’s get to class.”

Sammy smiled and let Mattie drag her away. But she resolved to keep an eye on them. Those twins were a serious mystery.

 

As the year went on, Sammy couldn’t shake the feeling that they had changed in some strange but profound way. She shared math and science with both the twins, art with Mabel, and PE with Dipper. That was more than enough time to notice how they’d changed. 

Dipper still was picked last at PE, but he wasn’t the first one to strike out. During dodgeball, she watched him throw a ball at _Jordan,_ star of the football team, hard enough to make them take a step back. Most of Mabel’s art projects were still bright and cheery, full of colors, but there was something _off_ about some of them now. Maybe it was the number of eyes, or the darkness and chains and weird red cross she’d weave in with all the colors. She usually scrapped those paintings rather than turn them in, but Sammy saw them. And she wondered what exactly had happened over the summer. Science was even weirder. Used to be that Dipper could be counted on to get in highly entertaining arguments with the science teachers over things like the evolutionary likelihood that chupacabras actually existed. Now he was strangely quiet. He’d still argue with the teacher sometimes, but only over boring facts. Never over the existence of the supernatural. Had he finally stopped being a believer? Sammy might have thought so if she wasn’t paying such close attention to the looks he and Mabel kept exchanging. He hadn’t stopped believing. He’d just stopped _sharing._

And then there was the incident during math class.

Sammy almost bumped into Dipper when she walked in the door that day. He’d frozen, eyes on the blackboard, face stricken. Sammy had looked past him to see what might have him so upset, but the only thing on the board was an equilateral triangle with a circle inside it and a bunch of equations she hoped she wasn’t supposed to understand yet.

“Um, Dipper?” she said. “Are you okay?”

On his other side, Mabel was staring at the board as well, but she turned when she heard Sammy’s voice, flashing her usual bright smile, though it was a lot more forced than usual. “Can you believe it? _This guy_ forgot his homework and now he’s acting like it’s… the end of the world.” Her expression flickered a bit, fingers tight on Dipper’s arm. “What a nerd, right?”

Dipper turned towards her, tearing his eyes away from the board. “Haha, yeah. End of the world. Wouldn’t want that.” He grabbed Mabel’s hand and pulled her towards their seats in the back before Sammy could point out that it was the beginning of the unit and they hadn’t had any homework due today.

Sammy frowned after them, then took a seat a few desks away from them. Boris usually sat there, not her, but it wasn’t like there were actually assigned seats. He glared at her when he came in, but sat somewhere else. Sammy opened her textbook and acted like she was reading it as she strained to hear what the twins were saying.

“ _\--gone,_ Dipper,” Mabel was saying. “You know he’s never coming back.”

“I know, I _know_ ,” he muttered back, “It just threw me off. I’m _fine,_ it was just… I had the dream last night.”

“You have the dream practically every night.” 

“I said I _know._ I just… are you ok? I saw your punching bag had bust a seam.”

“Oh my god, you’re doing the thing again! You know what Dr. Harvey said--”

“You’re doing it too! If you can do it, I can do it!”

A book slammed onto the desk next to Sammy and she jumped, looking up at Mattie.

“Switching it up today?” Mattie said, sliding into her chair. “Spontaneous. I like it.”

Sammy looked up at her a touch guiltily. “Uh, yeah, thought it might… give me a different perspective.”

Mattie raised an eyebrow. “Perspective? Are you sure you’re not, oh, spying on a certain pair of twins that you’ve been obsessing about all year?”

“What?” Sammy shrunk back, going red. “Nooooo… of course not.”

Mattie rolled her eyes. “Have you tried asking them what’s wrong?”

Sammy shook her head. “Look, I don’t think--”

“Hey, Dipstick and Future Cat Lady,” Mattie called, turning towards the twins. They looked up at her in unison, expressions blank. 

“ _Mattie!_ ” Sammy hissed, turning even redder. 

Mattie ignored her, glancing down at her nails. “Sammy thinks you’ve been acting strangely all year. I think you never stopped acting strange, honestly, and I really don’t care about your problems, but it’s started getting annoying. What’s your deal?”

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. Sammy wondered, not for the first time, if they had that twin ESP thing. Whether they were actually communicating telepathically or not, they seemed to come to a decision pretty quickly.

“Wow, you make such a compelling case for us to spill all our secrets,” Dipper said. “Think you fit enough insults in there? Maybe add a few swear words to _really_ get us buttered up.”

“I like cats,” Mabel said. “I don’t think mine was an insult.”

“Mattie,” Sammy said, dragging her hands down her face. “Can you give us a moment?”

Mattie rolled her eyes. “Guess I _did_ want to go to the bathroom before class started.” She pushed her way out of her chair and sauntered out the door.

Sammy leaned forward, frowning a little. “Okay, I wouldn’t… have put it the way she did, but for real, what’s wrong?”

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look. 

Then Dipper shrugged. “…our parents are getting divorced. We don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Just normal kid problems!” Mabel said, forcing a facsimile of her usual smile. “Nothing weird going on here!”

“We’re fine, it’s just kind of stressful.” Dipper said, corner of his mouth tipping up. “I guess they shipped us off to Oregon so we’d miss the worst of it, but it’s still going on. Custody battles, lots of arguing, all that fun stuff.”

“But we’ll probably get twice as many Hanukkah presents now,” Mabel said. “There’s a bright side to everything!”

Dipper nodded. “We’re counting on them trying to buy our affection.”

“But, uh, thanks for checking,” Mabel said. “It’s pretty cool of you.”

Sammy frowned. That did seem like a good reason to be acting weird, but it didn’t add up with what she’d seen. Parents splitting up could be stressful, sure, but what could it have to do with triangles?

“But that--” she started to say, but then the teacher walked into the room. She leaned forward and hissed quietly. “That doesn’t add up!”

Ms. Morrison cleared her throat, giving Sammy a pointed stare. Sammy turned back to the front, cheeks reddening. Mattie slid into the seat next to her, raising an eyebrow. Sammy shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to talk about it.

Halfway through the class, when Ms. Morrison had turned away from the class and was mumbling something about Pythagorus’ theorem, she felt something hit her head. She turned around to see Dipper staring stony faced at the board, Mabel resting her chin on her arms and watching her idly, though she looked away when Sammy looked back.

On the floor was a piece of paper, wadded up. Sammy reached down and picked it up, uncrumpling it.

 _"NRMW BLFI LDM YFHRMVHH"_ it read, followed by a drawing of a pine tree. 

 

“Well, that’s nice and cryptic, isn’t it?” Mattie said, holding the note up above her head. She was sprawled across Sammy’s bed. 

Sammy sat in the swivel chair next to her desk, knees propped on the seat. “Now do you see what I’m saying? Something is _up_ with the twins.”

“Well, I’ll admit, this is a whole new special level of weird. Who throws gibberish at people’s heads? I mean, you could argue that throwing things at all is childish.”

“I don’t think it’s gibberish.” Sammy reached over and plucked the piece of paper from Mattie’s hand, turning towards her computer. “Mabel’s always complaining about her brother’s stupid codes. I guess he got really into them right around the time he became a conspiracy theory nut… maybe this….”

She typed it into the search bar and got nothing. Then she searched for a decrypting site and typed it in again. She clicked and got a whole list of options.

Her eyes pretty quickly landed on the third one.

_“MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS”_

“Huh.”

Mattie sat up and looked over her shoulder. “Well,” she said. “ _Now_ I’m invested. No nerd in a dumb hat gets to tell me what to do.”

Sammy grinned at her. “Good.”

 

It turned out spying on the twins was easier than they’d expected. Mattie was in the twins’ Spanish and English class, and she was part of the same AV club Dipper was. Despite her moaning about how annoying it was to actually have to talk to the two of them, Mattie proved an excellent resource. In English they’d done the usual lame “What I Did Over Summer Vacation” essay, and Mattie still had her copies that she’d workshopped on her computer. Obviously it wasn’t a surprise that they referenced a lot of the same events, but this went a little beyond the usual twin synchronization. It was… rehearsed, to the extent that something that was written could be rehearsed. It felt like a cover story. Sammy got closer to Mabel in her art class. They observed. They took notes. They had detailed observations. 

“We have nothing,” Sammy said, sighing deeply. She leaned back on Mattie’s bed. “We know Dipper and Mabel are lying, but we’re no closer to the truth than we ever were.”

“Maybe their secret is that they’re just severely disturbed weirdos,” Mattie said. “Maybe we should just give up. I mean, how much do we really have to care?”

“Come on, Mattie, we can’t give up!” Sammy sat up again, swinging her legs off the bed. “You know it’s gotta be something juicy. If we don’t keep pushing, we’ll never find out what it is!”

“We’re getting _nowhere._ Come on, girl detective, you said as much yourself.”

“I know, I know, but we need to try another approach. We have to really get our hands _dirty._ If we’re gonna do this, we’re going all the way.”

Mattie smiled, tilting her head. “Devious. I love it. This weird obsession is making you into a way more interesting person.”

Sammy rolled her eyes. “ _Whatever._ They’re not keeping secrets from each other, right? Whatever it is, they’re both in on it. All we gotta do is find a way to listen to them when they don’t know they’re being listened too.”

“So _spying._ Flat out eavesdropping. I never thought I’d see the day. I’m so proud.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

Mattie pulled open her desk drawer and started rummaging around. “Lucky for you, I’ve got just the thing.” She pulled out a sparkly purple gel pen and slammed it on the desk.

Sammy stared at it. “…I don’t follow.”

“Oh, patience.” Mattie kept rummaging, then smirked. “Ha!” She opened her hand, revealing a small silver gadget. “Hidden microphone.” She picked up the gel pen, uncapped it, and carefully placed it in the cap before reclosing it. “Mabel bait. You sneak it into her stuff during art class, then we get 24 hours of uninterrupted audio recording. Plenty of time for them to spill all their secrets.”

Sammy continued staring. “Where did you get something like this? _Why?_ ”

“Mom’s got a contract with the FBI. I may have borrowed some of her old prototypes. I figured it would come in handy eventually.”

“This is so many levels of illegal.”

“Is that a problem?” Mattie held out the pen, swinging it in front of Sammy.

“ _Heck_ no.” She snagged the pen. “Let’s do this.”

 

They arranged with their parents to have a sleepover at Mattie’s Friday night. After that, everything went surprisingly smoothly. When Mabel went to the bathroom, Sammy casually dropped the gel pen where it merged into the mass of other gel pens sprawled across her desk. Sammy was not shocked when Mabel just swept them into her bag without a second thought.

She raced back to Mattie’s house after school and bounced up and down on the bed eagerly as Mattie started up the program.

“Can you attempt to be patient? If she hasn’t taken her pens out of her bags, we might not even be able to hear anything.” Mattie shot her a look, though she couldn’t hide her amusement.

“Sorry, I’m just excited.” Sammy said, flashing a smile. “We might finally have our answer!”

“And you might finally get a life again. This _is_ an exciting day.” Mattie reached back, putting a hand on Sammy’s knee. “Quiet, now, I’m picking something up.”

For a moment, all they could hear was the rustling of the bag, but then Mabel’s voice came through loud and clear.

“—just glitter pens will express, you know?” she was saying. “It’s an _art form,_ Dipper! A glittery, gel-based art form!”

“Uh huh,” Dipper’s voice came through too. “So long as it’s a _quiet_ art form.”

“All my art forms are quiet.”

The disbelieving scoff that came through needed no translation. It did not take much exposure to Mabel to realize _quiet_ was not one of the art forms she preferred. But Dipper didn’t protest past that. And though Mabel hummed as she colored, they… didn’t really talk much past that.

“Well,” Mattie said after about ten minutes of silence. “This is boring. Why can’t they very clearly state their issues into the hidden mike’s direction? It’s so thoughtless of them.”

“We have to be patient, Matt,” Sammy said. “It might take a while.”

“In that case, I’m going to start on homework.” Mattie slammed her books pointedly onto the desk. 

Sammy slid over. “It’s Friday night, you nerd.”

Mattie put a hand over her heart, looking mock-affronted. “Is it _nerdy_ to want a weekend free of responsibilities?”

“Yep,” Sammy put the headphones in and grabbed a puzzle book. “I’ll tell you if anything interesting happens.”

It took almost an hour for Mabel and Dipper to say anything interesting. An hour of Mabel humming the Ducktective theme song. Sammy was ready to put the headphones down just to spare herself another refrain when Dipper spoke up.

“Shit.”

Mabel gasped. “Dipper!”

“Sorry,” he said. “I got a math question wrong.”

Sammy tugged one of her earbuds out and smirked at Mattie. “Dipper’s doing his homework tonight too.”

“Ugh.” Mattie closed her book and took the earbud out, putting it in her own ear instead. “So we’re clear, _he’s_ doing it in a nerdy way. It’s only cool when I do it.”

Mabel was speaking again. Sammy shushed her and leaned in.

“I get math questions wrong all the time, brobro. You have to stop being so hard on yourself.”

“I know.” His voice was heavy. Tired.

“Are you still doing the thing? Where you tell yourself you can’t get any wrong or--”

“I have to get myself to do them _somehow,_ Mabel. I know it’s a terrible solution, but I can’t afford to fail just because I freeze up whenever I see a stupid _triangle._ ”

“You’ve used the sleeping bag four times this week. Your math homework is giving you _nightmares._ ”

“I don’t know what else to do, okay?”

“Bill’s gone, Dipper. Failing a triangle-related problem won’t bring him back.”

“I know, I _know._ ”

There was a silence. Then Mabel added: “Want to call Grunkle Ford and make sure things are still totally okay?”

“Yeah…” Dipper said, but his voice was distracted. “Mabel, did you get new gel pens?”

“Huh? No, not recently, why?”

“I thought your purple dried up weeks ago.”

“Shyeah, cause it’s the best color. Why?”

“Cause there’s one right there.” 

“Who even _notices_ stuff like that?” Sammy whispered.

“Oh, huh, maybe it was the blue violet that dried up?”

“Maybe….” There was a clattery noise. Then Dipper’s voice came through again. “We’ve been _bugged,_ Mabel!” 

She gasped. “What?” 

Dipper’s voice got louder. Shouting, or bringing it closer to his mouth. Or both. “Is this the government again? Whoever this is, however you got a mike into my sister’s stuff, know that I will _find_ you. You’re gonna regret crossing us.”

“And I’m keeping the pen!” Mabel added.

There was a crunch, and the feed went dead.

“…I hope Mom never realizes I borrowed that,” Mattie said.

“That was…” Sammy tugged out her headphones and spun to face Mattie. “What _was_ that? How did he notice? Why would he have _checked?_ Who’s Bill, and what does he have to do with triangles?”

“And how did he notice the mike? That plan should have been foolproof?”

“And that threat... I know Dipper’s moody, but he sounded serious. Mattie, I think we might be getting in over our heads.”

Mattie nodded. “You may be right. They’ve got _issues._ Issues that go way beyond us.”

“Investigation off, then?” Sammy frowned. She didn’t like it, but she didn’t like Dipper’s tone either. This didn’t sound as fun anymore.

“Investigation off. It was yours to begin with.” Mattie smiled. “Now we can actually have _fun_ again.”

 

And that should have been the end of it, though Sammy wasn’t exactly satisfied. She’d seen enough.

Unfortunately, Dipper didn’t make idle threats. It had only been a week when she got a text from Mattie telling her to come over IMMEDIATELY. Mattie never used capital letters in her texts unless it really was serious. Sammy strapped her helmet on and biked over without even stopping to reply. She almost tripped as she got off and stumbled up the steps, slamming open the door.

She didn’t know what she’d expected to find, but Mattie and Dipper standing toe to toe and _screaming_ at each other sure wasn’t it. Mabel was between them, trying to push them apart, but she wasn’t having much luck. She gave Sammy a relieved look as Sammy charged over and grabbed Mattie’s arm, tugging her away. Mabel managed to get both hands on Dipper’s shoulders and push him backwards. 

“What is going _on_ here?” Sammy asked, keeping a hand on Mattie’s arm, just in case.

“Dipper is throwing wild accusations at me,” Mattie said, tossing her hair.

“Wild but true,” Mabel said. “Well, some of them. I admit the government plant one might have been a little out there.”

“Why else would she have _bugged_ me?” Dipper asked. He’d stopped trying to push past Mabel, but he was still simmering with rage. Mabel had the same idea Mattie had. She was standing in front of her brother just in case.

Sammy sighed, shaking her head. So he’d figured it out. Somehow. She had no idea how someone would find the source of a planted microphone, but Dipper was weirdly resourceful. The jig was up. 

“She was just helping me,” Sammy stepped forward. “Look, you two have been acting weird since school started, and then when I ask a few well-meaning questions I get a cryptic note telling me to stay out of it.”

Mabel groaned. “ _Told_ you that wasn’t gonna work. Wouldn’t have worked on _you,_ Dip, why would it work on anyone else?”

“You figured out my cipher?” Dipper cocked his head, eyebrows going up.

“Sure, there are all sorts of decrypting tools online. It didn’t take long.”

“Oh,” he looked disappointed. “I mean I guess that’s one way to decrypt something. If you want to do it the boring way.”

“Look, I’m sorry we bugged you. But we’ve already decided to back off, okay?” Sammy raised her hands. “Whatever happened last summer, and believe me, I’m still _dying_ of curiosity, it seems a heck of a lot bigger than a divorce.”

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other and did that thing where they seemed to communicate without actually using words again. In the past, they’d denied having some sort of weird twin telepathy, and considering how quick Dipper was to jump on any sign of the supernatural, Sammy actually believed him. But there was something to be said for how well they knew each other.

"You don't want to know," Mabel said, quietly, with more seriousness than Sammy had ever heard from her before. "For realsies."

"It really was an amazing summer." Dipper glanced up, corner of his mouth twisting upwards. "Like, best summer ever. Great friends, weird town, adventures that you _definitely_ wouldn't believe… it had everything we could have wanted."

"So what's the problem?" Sammy asked. "Why wouldn't you want to tell people about that?"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged another look. Dipper started to open his mouth, but Mabel put a hand on his arm.

"So you know the dumb nerd movies Dipper's super into? Like _The Sarcophagus?_ "

Dipper frowned at her. " _The Sarcophagus ___is a classic, Mabel."

Sammy shrugged a shoulder and gave Dipper a sympathetic smile. "If by classic you mean _old._ But yeah, we've seen it."

"Okay, so a lot of that movie is hunky Dirk O'Malley and Edith running around and falling in love and I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the plot--"

Dipper rolled his eyes. " _Mabel._ "

"Their love is _beautiful,_ Dipper! It was way more important than weird old books!" She grimaced as soon as the words are out of her mouth, and Dipper rubbed his left arm and looked away. 

Sammy looked between them again. "Um, are you okay?"

"We're fine." Dipper nodded at Mabel. "It's okay, go on."

She nodded back, giving him a small smile. "But there were a lot of parts with like, super scary CGI mummies popping out of their sarcophaguses and it was like, _woah,_ but you know they're not real so it's not _really_ scary. You can just sit there and ignore the gross body parts until they get back to making out."

"You remember a lot more making out in that movie than I do," Mattie remarked dryly.

"I like to fill in extra makeout scenes to round things out." Mabel flashed another grin. "Point is, adventures are not quite as fun when there's no movie screens and not nearly as much kissing as you'd hoped for and it turns out all the creepy stuff is not nearly as cheesy as you thought when it's actually there in front of you and then everyone just figures you were making it all up anyway cause you've got such an active imagination and it doesn't really make the nightmares go away and--"

Dipper put a hand on Mabel's shoulder. She started, turning to look at him, brow crinkling. "Hey, it's okay," he said. "You're okay. I'm right here." She nodded shakily.

Dipper squeezed her shoulder, then turned back to Sammy and Mattie. "Basically, it's complicated, hard to talk about, and you wouldn't believe us anyway."

Sammy wasn't so sure about that last part. The way they were acting… it was clear _something_ had happened, even if she wasn't sure it was at the scope they were claiming. 

"I mean, they do say divorces cause a lot of mental stress," Mattie said, still leaning against the wall. "Maybe you've snapped."

This time it was Mabel who grabbed Dipper before he could move towards her, but there was nothing to hide the anger in his eyes.

"Mattie!" Sammy said, turning around to glare. "Not helping!"

"Come on, Dipper," Mabel said. "Let's just go."

DIpper glanced down at her, then let his shoulders slump. "So long as you're not gonna spy on us again. I guess it's fine. Since you _probably_ aren't with the government."

"We won't, we promise," Sammy said. She looked over at Mattie. "Right?"

"You two weren't even that interesting anyway." Mattie shrugged. "And I don't have any more bugs."

"Fine," Dipper said. "Then we never talk about this again."

Sammy and Mattie watched them as they walked down the steps and away from Mattie's house.

"Well," Mattie said. "I'm glad that's over with. Now we can get back to--Sammy?"

Sammy wasn't listening. Something was on the floor near the door. Clearly, one of the twins had dropped it during all the fuss. She walked over and picked it up. It was a postcard.

"Gravity Falls," she read. She turned it over. Blank. "I bet that's where they were."

Mattie groaned. "Oh no. Sammy, I thought we were going to be _done_ with all this."

But Sammy wasn't listening. She was already racing home. She had some serious googling to do.


End file.
